1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, and more particularly to a cooking device in which a cooking compartment is divided by a partition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a cooking device, such as a microwave oven or an electric oven, it is desirable to have a cooking chamber in a housing and a heating device for heating the food to be placed in the cooking chamber. The cooking chamber is divided into an upper cooking chamber and a lower cooking chamber by a partition so that the space in the cooking chamber can be effectively utilized.
Moreover, recently, a cooking device has been developed which has heating devices installed in the upper cooking chamber and the lower cooking chamber and capable of controlling temperature in the respective cooking chambers independently. Different foods are placed in the upper cooking chamber and the lower cooking chamber, respectively, and heated at different temperatures simultaneously, so that various foods can be cooked rapidly.
According to the conventional cooking device, since the upper cooking chamber and the lower cooking chamber are heated at different temperatures, heat is transferred through the partition. This heat transfer affects the temperature in the respective cooking chambers so that the temperatures in the cooking chambers cannot be precisely controlled.